It's worth to fight
by BrookeSolis
Summary: Addison is back with her daughter Ella  16 . Sofia  18 , the daughter from Callie and Arizona is into Ella. It was in my head for a long time. Maybe weird but just read! Thank you guys. xx character: Addie,Ella,Arizona,Callie,Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I had this crazy idea and I just had to write it down. I don´t know if it´s good or something but I just had fun writing it enjoy!

So Addie moved back to Seattle and got a daughter, Ella, from a sperm donor, she is 16 years old.

Callie and Arizona have Sofia she is already 18 in my fic, btw Mark isn´t the father.

I don´t own anything only my mistakes and Ella.

& sorry for my bad Spanish, I study Spanish only for a few months! SORRY.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday evening when Sofia and Ella came back from school, Sofia was not in the same grade as Ella but the both met every day in front of the school to go home together. The good thing was that they both lived only a few houses away from each other. Callie, Arizona and Addison were proud of their girls, they were good at school and didn´t do bad stuff.<p>

Addison had to work the whole night today, so Ella got home with Sofia. Arizona had a nightshift too and only Callie was at home and made something to eat for the girls.

"Hola mamá" Sofia said as she came through the door.

"Hola Sofia" Callie said and kissed her daughters cheek.

"Oh and hello Ella, I didn´t saw you at first" she said and smiled.

"Hey Aunt Callie, thank you for letting me stay tonight" Ella said and smiled back.

"You are always welcome here so, no hay necesidad de darle las gracias!" [No need to thank me].

Her aunt Callie is always speaking a mix of Spanish and English with her, but Ella was used to it because when they moved back to Seattle she was only about 2 years old so she learned it when she was at Sofia´s.

Callie made some pasta, the three of them were sitting at the table and were eating, while Sofia watched Ella, she had a special look in her face that only her mama recognized. Callie smiled as she watched her daughter, and Ella didn´t get anything she just said there and enjoyed her pasta.

The girls made their way to the living- room to watch a DVD after they had dinner. They were allowed to stay awake longer because they don´t have to go to school tomorrow.

"What do you want to watch El?" Sofia asked.

"How about Moulin Rouge Sof?" Ella suggested.

They both had their very own nicknames for each other.

They enjoyed their time together and both felt asleep on the couch, while Callie had to do some paperwork in her office.

When Arizona came home at about 1 am the girls were still on the couch, Ella´s head in Sofia´s lap. Arizona had to smile and took a blanket to cover them.

After that she searched Callie, she wasn´t in their bedroom yet so she walked to her office and found her still working.

"Hey babe" Arizona said as she made her way to Callie to give her a kiss.

"Hey sweetheart, perfect time I just finished my paperwork so we can go to bed, you look tired! How was work?" Callie said as she got up and took Arizona´s hand.

"Yeah I am pretty tired. Work was okay just too long" She answered.

They both got ready for bed; Callie was already in bed when Arizona came from the bathroom.

"Zona, I have to tell you something!" Callie said excited.

"What is it? Something happened?" Arizona asked a bit confused.

"I think our little Sofia is growing up!"

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked even more confused.

"I think she is totally into Ella, the way she was looking at here while we had dinner!" Callie said and smiled.

"Really? That's cute. But do you think Ella is into girls? I mean I don´t want Sofia to get hurt!" She answered honest and worried.

"Zona it´s her first love, she has to make her own experience" As Callie answered she took her wife into her arms.

"Yeah maybe you are right" Arizona mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Sweet dream, you had a long night just sleep" Callie said as she kissed her wife.

They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>They next morning Sofia was the first one who was awake. She saw Ella´s head in her lap and smiled. She started to stroke her hair.<p>

_What are you doing Sofia, she isn´t into girls. Stop it and stop falling in love._

While her head was a mess she didn´t noticed her parents walking in.

"Good morning Sofia"

"Good morning Mama and Mom" Sofia said and smiled.

Callie and Arizona weren´t stupid and noticed how their daughter was looking at Ella, again.

* * *

><p>Addison made her way to Callie´s and Arizona´s house after her shift, to get her daughter. She promised her to go shopping.<p>

She made her way into their house and found them all in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"Good morning "Addison said as she made her way to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Mommy"

Ella and Addison had an amazing relationship, they talked about everything and Ella didn´t miss a father or anything.

"How was your shift?" Ella asked and ate her pancake.

"Very long, but it was okay. How was your movie?" Addie asked and took a piece from her daughters pancake.

"It was great like always, but I think I felt asleep very early!" She answered and laughed.

"God yeah she did!" Sofia said and laughed too.

Arizona and Addison started to talk about a patient and about the surgery they have to perform. Callie was watching her daughter and Ella and smiled at them.

"Ella you have some syrup on your cheek" Sofia said and wiped it away with her hand, she did it very soft.

Ella blushed "Thank you"

The girls didn´t recognize their parents, they were staring at them and were smiling like idiots.

Addison got up from her chair "Sweetheart, if you want to go shopping we should go now because I also need some sleep later!"

"Okay Mommy." Ella got up from her chair too. "Thank you Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona for everything. Sof? I will call you later okay?"

Sofia nodded.

Addison and Ella were on their way to the mall, to go shopping and have some mother-daughter time.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona had to go to work a little later today, so the two of them still sat at the table with their daughter.<p>

"Puedo hablar con usted Sofia?" [Can I talk to you Sofia?] Callie asked her daughter serious.

"Si mama. Lo que está mal? [What is wrong?] Sofia asked worried.

"Are you in love with Ella?" Arizona asked directly and Callie just looked at her with her mouth half open, because she didn´t want to ask so directly.

Sofia looked down "Whhaaat?"

"Sofia Robbin Torres c´mon just tell us. We are here for you okay?"

"I didn´t want to. She is my best friend. I can´t lose her!" Sofia said with tears in her eyes.

Arizona took her daughter into her arms and hugged her. "You have to talk to her maybe she has feelings for you too!"

"No she hasn´t. She is into boys and it sucks" She answered said.

"Listen to me, before I found your mom I thought I´d be into men too. I never really had a girlfriend before. But see she was my first and last one" Callie smiled and Arizona kissed her cheek.

"But.."

"But what honey?" Arizona asked and took Sofia´s hand.

"I am scared mom" She said honest.

"I know you are, but what if she is into you too? You will never find out if you don´t talk with her about it!" Callie said. It broke her heart to see her daughter like this.

"Thank you mama and mom" She said with a smile "I may talk with her about it soon"

"Always Sofia" They both said and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Addison and Ella came home after a long shopping day, it was already 6pm.<p>

"Mommy, go to sleep you are awake for like .. I don´t know 2 or 3 days?" Ella said annoyed.

"I don´t want you to leave alone now, I work so much and it feels like I´d have no time for you"

"Don´t mommy, I really understand it´s your job and I wanna be you when I grow up! I would really like to go to Sofia anyways" Ella smiled.

Addison hugged her daughter. _Why did I deserve her? _

"Good night, sweet dreams mommy!" Ella said and smiled.

"Good night sweetheart. I love you" Addie screamed as her daughter walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sofia was watching a movie when the doorbell rung. She got up and saw Ella with a big fat smile on her face.<p>

"What´s wrong with you?" Sofia asked and had to smile because Ella looked so happy.

"Just happy to see you, again" Ella said and laughed.

"Okay, just get in" Sofia said and had a weird look on her face.

"So what did you do?"

"Hmm just watched a boring movie, let´s go into my room" Sofia suggested.

When they got into Sofia´s room they sat down on her bed and talked about their school and Ella talked about her day with her mother and her eyes were shining.

"You are beautiful" Sofia whispered.

Ella blushed and lay down on Sofia´s bed.

"Why thank you"

They looked at each other and smiled. Sofia leaned over Ella and kissed her. They both started to touch and kiss each other, when the door opened.

"Sofia do you hav…?" Callie looked confused and watched them as they both blushed and pushed away.

"Sorry I didn´t know that you´re here Ella" She added.

Ella got up, shocked. "Oh my god"

Also Sofia got up and grabbed Ella´s arm. "I am sorry, I shouldn´t have kissed you"

Callie was still a bit confused and stared at them.

"Mama could you please leave us alone?" Sofia asked and you could see her tears running down her cheek.

Callie left the room and called Arizona asap, to tell her everything.

"Ella, say something!"

She didn´t, she took Sofia and pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the mistakes and everything. Anyways I know it´s a bit weird but it was in my dreams and yeah :D<p>

Dunno do you want more?


	2. coming out

Hey, I know this story is crazy and maybe weird for you guys but a few of you said I should write more. And to the anon who wrote this "nice" thing, yes I do understand that Sofia doesn´t have to be a lesbian because her parents are. But she can be, and this was in my head so I wrote it and if you don´t like it then well don´t read it ;)

Again I don´t own anything. But I do own my mistakes and Ella.

* * *

><p><em>She didn´t, she took Sofia and pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her. <em>

When they stopped with the kiss they looked at each other and smiled.

"Say something!" Ella finally said.

"Wow, this was .. this was amazing" Sofia smiled.

"Indeed it was, I never thought .. well whatever"

Sofia looked curious "What do you mean?"

"I never thought you would like to do that, with me and I never thought you´d be into girls too. I know your parents are lesbians but I never thought you´d be too!" Ella explained.

"Ella look at me, I wanted to do that for months because you are adorable. And I didn´t know I´d be into girls but I am so into you!" Sofia said and blushed.

"You know I never thought I´d be into girls, because I like boys I really do like boys. And I like you" Ella said, it sounded more like a whisper.

"So what are we going to do?" Sofia asked and took Ella´s hand. "I want you!"

Ella smiled and kissed Sofia "I want you too! Maybe we should talk to our parents first? But oh god talking to my mother, I didn´t think about that yet!" Ella started to freak.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be okay"

"Yeah for you and your parents and everything but look how do I tell my mother, the only person I have in my life that I am also into girls?"

"C´mon Addison is amazing and she will be okay with it!"

"We´ll see.."

* * *

><p>Sofia took Ella´s hand and they both walked out of her room, to the kitchen. Arizona and Callie were sitting there and laughed about something. Of course Callie already told her wife about what happened in there.<p>

"Hey girls" Callie said and grinned.

"Stop it Mama!" Sofia said and tried to be serious.

The girls sat down next to Callie and Arizona, both smiled and were still holding each other´s hand.

"So.. you two want to tell us something?" Arizona asked and looked at them.

Ella looked at Sofia because she didn´t know what to say.

Sofia started to speak "Mom, Mamma we really really like each other"

Callie and Arizona grinned and looked proud, they know what it´s like to be gay. People judge you, it´s better than a few years ago but still not easy.

"We are really happy for you" Arizona said and took her daughter´s hand.

"Thank you that you both understand" Sofia said and smiled happily.

She was so happy, her parents took it so well. In her opinion they were the best parents someone can wish for.

Ella didn´t seem so happy, she was on one hand but on the other hand she wasn´t. She was worried _Will her mommy take it well?_ _Will she be disappointed?_ And there were many more questions. She was in her thoughts when she heard a voice, it was Callie.

"Hey Ella, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am totally happy" She said with irony in her with.

"You can talk to us, we are here for you"

"I´m scared. I´m scared to tell my mother. What will she think?" Ella said and looked down.

It was Arizona who spoke now with a very soft and calm voice "Addie is really great and I know here. She will be so happy for you, for you two"

"You think so?" Ella said and looked into Arizona´s eyes.

"Yes, I really think so!" Arizona said and smiled.

"Then I should better go because mummy will be at home in a few" Ella answered and got up. "Goodbye Sofia" They both kissed each other, but only a very short kiss because they weren´t used to it yet, especially not in front of Arizona and Callie.

* * *

><p>When Addison came home she saw her daughter lying on the couch and watching some TV.<p>

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Oh hey mommy, eehm uuhm it was pretty good. I was at Sofia´s the whole day" She answered a bit excited.

"What´s wrong with you? I hear it in your voice and your face expression!" Addison said and sat down next to her daughter.

"Please stay calm and don´t judge me or something!" Ella said, worried.

"You can tell me everything sweetheart." She said and took her hand.

"Ehm well I like Sofia"

"I know that you like Sofia honey!"

"No Mom you don´t get it. I really like Sofia" Ella said and looked down.

Addison didn´t say a word, she was shocked at first. She wasn´t mad, she didn´t know what she was.

"Mommy say something!" Ella said desperate.

"It´s okay Ella" Addison had no words how she felt. She didn´t think that her daughter would be gay, but Sofia was her first love so maybe things would change.

"Are you mad?"

"No honey I´m not, I just need some time okay? I´m going to take a shower now I smell like hospital" Addie said and made her way upstairs to the bathroom.

Ella got up and made her way to her bedroom. She was disappointed at some point, of course it was new to her mother and maybe she just needed some time. But "It´s okay Ella" was not what she expected. She expected anger, screaming or something but not this.

She took her Iphone and decided to write to Sofia.

_Mom didn´t take it that well she is weird. Love Ella xx_

_What did she say? Love xo_

"_It´s okay Ella" And now she is in her bathroom, don´t know what to do. Xx_

_Give her some time and try to talk to her again. Maybe she will come back to you. Xo_

_Okay thank you, gotta try. See you tomorrow? Goodnight & love you. Xx_

_Good luck. Of course, come over when you´re awake. Sweet dreams & love you too. _

* * *

><p>"Try. She can only get angry so risk it or not? Definitely risk it!" Ella thought.<p>

So she got up and made her way to her mother´s bedroom, she looked through the door and saw her mother already in bed. But she was reading and not asleep.

"_Thanks god"_ thought Ella_. "Go in"_. So she did it, she got in and sat down on the edge of her mother´s bed.

Addison put her book beside her and looked at Ella. She looked a bit sad, in Addie´s opinion.

"Come here"

Ella got up and sat down next to her mother.

Addison took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tight.

"I´m sorry" She whispered into her daughter´s ear.

Ella hold onto her mother and closed her eyes, she felt better and save.

Addison stroke her daughter hair, she felt asleep soon. She took a blanket and covered them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Torres house<strong>

Callie woke up after a short night, she had an emergency call that night.

When she walked into the living-room she saw her daughter already awake. She was watching some TV and ate a bowl of cereals.

"Buenos Dias Sofia" [Good morning]

"Buenos Dias Mama"

"Como estás? [How are you?]

"Bien y cansada." [good and tired]

"Bien bien. Cualquier plan de hoy? [good good. Any plans today?]

"Voy a ver Ella" [I´ll see Ella]

"Que bueno!" [That´s good]

"I think Addison didn´t take it that well mommy"

"Why do you think so?"

"Ella texted me last night, but she said she will try to talk to her again"

"Oh okay. But your abuelo [grandpa] needed some time at first too. And now he loves your mom. Give Addie some time!"

"You´re right. Maybe Ella has some news when she´ll come over in a few"

* * *

><p>Sorry again for my mistakes. And by the way if you like a new chapter please tell me I thought about more Sofia and Ella scenes, alone! ;)<p>

And an awkward talk with their parents about sex :D


	3. For the First Time

Thank you all for your reviews. Made me super happy! Here is the next chapter for you guys.

I don´t own anything, only my mistakes.

* * *

><p>Ella and Sofia were already together for about 5 weeks. Everyone took it well and everyone is happy for them. It´s sometimes still weird and a bit awkward for them, especially at school. But they didn´t really care about the others <em>"Just let them talk, love is love" <em>said Callie once.

They were holding hands in public, but they didn´t do anything else. At home they kissed, but not more, no sex.

Were they ready for sex? None of them had sex before.

Ella had to do some important school stuff and was at home, without Sofia. They normally spent every day together, but this was like a finale, so very important.

Sofia was at home and ate lunch with her parents. She thought about sex for a few days already, she wasn´t sure if she should ask her parents about it or not. She is 18, of course old enough but would this be awkward?

"Sofia, Sofia ? Are you still on earth?" Arizona asked her daughter.

"What?" Sofia said, still a bit confused.

"I asked you if you want to have some more pasta."

"No no thank you"

"What is wrong with you? Something borders you? You are like this a few days already.

Callie sat there and was watching them, she recognized it too.

"Ehm well.." Sofia tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Sofia Robbin Torres, tell me what´s wrong!" Arizona said, but still calm and a bit worried.

"Does the first time hurt? You know sex?" Sofia blushed and looked down.

Callie took her daughters hand and began to speak.

"So that's the thing, sex. You two want to have sex."

"I I don´t know" She said and still looked down.

Arizona lifted her daughter´s chin and looked deep into her eyes. "It can hurt, but it doesn´t have to. Honey it´s different, from person to person. Maybe the first time is weird and a bit awkward, but after that it will get better. It will be one of the most wonderful things in life. You can be so close to the person you love. But sweetie you two have to be ready for that, it´s a big step!" She said in a very soft voice and smiled.

Callie smiled at Arizona, this were the exact perfect words. She couldn´t have said it better.

"Thank you mum and mama. I know it´s maybe a bit weird and everything"

"It´s not weird you are growing up. Our little Sofia is growing up!" Callie said and grinned.

"I just want it to be perfect, for us. I love her"

"I know." Arizona answered, their little girl was really growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Montgomery House.<strong>

"Ella, I´m at home!" Addison screamed through the house. "I brought you some food!"

"I´m coming!" Ella screamed back and run downstairs.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Addie asked and kissed her daughters cheek.

The sat down in the living room and ate their Chinese food.

"Well I had this stupid essay to write, but I´m done now. It counts so much for my grade. I hope it´s good enough.

Ella was really good at school, she never brought bad grades home. She was so ambitious. Addison was really proud of her daughter. When she was about 5 she said she wanted to be a doctor too someday, the same doctor as Aunt Amelia.

"I´m sure it´s more than good, Ella! Did you see Sofia today?"

"No only when we walked to school together this morning, I was just too busy with that essay."

"Yeah sure that's normal. I am sure you will see each other tomorrow anyways, the whole day. Thank god it´s Saturday tomorrow" Addie laughed.

"Do you have the day off tomorrow?" Ella asked.

"I only have to do a C-Section and then I´ll meet Teddy and catch up with her."

"That sounds nice" Ella smiled. "Mummy? Can I uhm..ask you something?"

"Of course. Something wrong?" Addie asked with worry in her voice. She put her food on the table and lay her hand on her daughter´s knee.

"I think Sofia wants to have sex" She blushed.

"And what about you?"

"I am scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Isn´t it awkward, and doesn´t it hurt?"

"Oh sweetie maybe it does hurt at first, but believe me it will be worth it. You will be so close to her." Addison tried to take Ella her fear away. Like Arizona and Callie did before.

"And what if I am not good at it?"

"Believe me everyone is good at it at some point, and you have my genes." Addison chuckled.

Ella laughed and wasn´t that serious anymore. "Uhh I don´t want to know about your sex life, you are my mother!"

"Everyone needs sex"

"Stooop it please" Ella laughed and Addison started to laugh too.

"Well don´t be worried okay? And if you need anything else just ask"

Addison thought the same as Callie and Arizona, her daughter is growing up. She remembers the day when Ella got her cycle.

* * *

><p><em>She woke up at night because her bed felt so wet, she threw her blanket away and saw blood everywhere. Her whole bed was covered with blood.<em>

"_Muuum" She screamed as loud as she could. _

_It was the middle of the night and Addison jumped off the bed. She run to her daughter´s room and opened the door. She saw Ella sitting on her bed and crying._

"_Hey honey what´s wrong?" She asked worried and made her way to her daughter´s bed._

"_Blood, everywhere blood what is wrong with me?" _

_Then Addison saw it, her daughter´s bed was covered with blood, so were her panties._

"_Shh it´s nothing serious honey, you got your period, I didn´t thought you´d get it that early. But it´s okay. It only looks that much because you´re only wearing panties and you chose a great night" Addison tried to calm her down and hugged her daughter._

_Ella heard of the cycle before, of course her mother was an OB/GYN. But she didn´t really thought about that when she saw the blood. She was too scared._

"_I´m sorry that I woke you up, I know that you need sleep" Ella said with guilt in her voice._

"_Don´t be, I´m your mother I am here for things like that. You should take a shower I will do the rest. And in the cabinet are some tampons, remember we talked about them before?" _

"_Yes I remember" Ella got up and took a shower, while Addison changed the bed line._

* * *

><p>Addison was going out tonight so Sofia came over.<p>

Sofia and Ella were watching some TV as Addison came downstairs, she was wearing a red dress and her hair was curled.

"Wow mummy you look great. Have fun tonight, don´t forget to use a condom" Ella screamed after her as she already made her way outside, were Mark was already waiting.

"Seriously Ella?" Addison yelled and got out.

The girls were alone and didn´t care about the movie anymore. They looked each other deep into their eyes. Ella reached forward and kissed Sofia.

"Want to go upstairs?" Sofia whispered into Ella´s ear.

Ella smiled and took Sofia´s hand, they walked upstairs and laid down in Ella´s bed.

They kissed again and Sofia was now on top of Ella. "Are you really sure Ella?"

"Yes" She simply said and started to unbutton Sofia´s jeans.

Sofia took her Shirt off and unbuttoned Ella´s jeans. Of course Ella took her shirt off too.

Both only in panties and bra started to kiss more passionately. Sofia´s hand made her way into her girlfriend´s panties. She didn´t really know what to do at first it was a whole new experience for her. But it seemed like Ella liked what she did, because she moaned.

Ella opened the bra from her girlfriend and played with her boobs. Her hand also made her way into Sofia´s panties.

They both enjoyed their first time. They felt asleep in each other´s arms.

* * *

><p>So I am sorry for the mistakes. And I said the sex talk would be awkward, it wasn´t really awkward I know. I wrote it a few times and I ended up like this all the time. Because you know they don´t need protection and all that stuff :D And by the way do you also want to have some Mark and Addison stuff?<p>

_Thanks for reading. xx_


End file.
